1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to data center implementation and management.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, there is increasing demand and use of data centers to provide businesses and consumers with access to vast amounts of data and services. Some data centers include large numbers of servers networked together by a layer of top-of-rack switches, which in turn are coupled to a layer of distribution switches, which are further coupled to a group of core switches. While some data centers are operated and used by a single entity, many data centers provide compute, storage, and/or networking resources for more than one entity. This often requires isolation between traffic associated with one entity and traffic associated with a different entity. Overlay network virtualization is a tool that has been used in satisfying the requirements of isolation. Some implementations rely on certain hardware that supports bidirectional Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM). However, many makes of hardware don't support bidirectional PIM. For this and other reasons, the current implementations have not proven satisfactory in all respects.